Fire in Shadow
by Rynn Abhorsen
Summary: **EPILOGUE/COMPLETE!!!!!!**Naomi's life is in danger, can Brad save her before her past catches up to her? Br/N
1. Chapter 1

Rynn- for all you Naomi fans!!! And, of course, brad! Dark secrets, love, and death. But whose? Dummm dummm dah dummm.  
  
Naomi Flugle sat idly stirring her coffee and humming, her eyes unfocused. Almost oblivious to the other patrons of the coffee shop who were hooting and booing at the tactics of the Lightning team, who were, at the moment battling the Buffalo's, she resided alone in a corner. The table shook, blurring her view of the tabletop, she muttered to no one in particular, "Now they're rioting, all over another stupid battle, with no exciting outcome." A deep, masculine voice answered, "Actually, the conclusion was okay."  
  
Her head shot up, eyes blazing at being caught in such an uncharacteristic pose. Cool, serene eyes stared back, as if they expected that. It was Brad, Blitz team mercenary and pilot of the Shadowfox. He spoke calmly, "The Lightning team lost, they shouldn't have accepted another battle so soon after their humiliating defeat by the Gold team." Naomi looked on mutely for a few seconds and then shrugged, unaffected by any of the news, she had stopped piloting almost a year ago, after the conclusion of the royal cup and Leon leaving for even more pointless travel. Brad eyed her warily, knowing her to be excited and spontaneous, this wasn't like her at all, adrenaline junky that she was. She went back to humming her song and stirring slowly. Brad looked on and questioned, "You know that you are sloshing coffee all over the table right?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Well, the table is sopping, your coffee cup is almost empty, and you haven't taken a sip since you ordered."  
  
"Have you been watching me since you got here?"  
  
"No, I watched the battle, and then I noticed that you look like you really need a shot of caffeine. Anyway did you know, since Jamie was blabbing about this all last night, that a convict escaped from prison yesterday? Some guy who is even more ruthless than Vega and even crazier than Layon"  
  
(A/N: Is that how you spell it?)  
  
This captured Naomi's attention enough for her to stop stirring her almost empty cup, as she lifted it to her lips she quizzed him, "name?"  
  
"Commander Evhert."  
  
This new information sent a jolt through her, her garnet eyes dilated quickly and her hand fell loose, her cup dropping. She was out the door before the crash of porcelain echoed through the shop, making all quiet. 


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2  
  
******************************Tauros base*****************************  
  
Brad was talking to Jamie, for lack of a more knowledgeable person, about the strange reaction Naomi had shown to the news of the escape.  
  
"So she was already out of it, that just made it worse?"  
  
"No it seemed to bring her out of it, she actually sat up, until I mentioned his name."  
  
Suddenly the door seemed to explode from the outside, as a mold of Bit's face was imprinted upon it. Leena was screaming, at the top of her already able lungs, "Bit, you little weasel, give me back my doughnut!!"  
  
Bit said through his remaining teeth, "Watsh the big deal? You have a whole box nextsh to it!" A beautiful vermilion bruise was rapidly covering his face has they entered.  
  
Jamie and Brad, accustomed to such rapid displays of psychoticness from Leena, turned back to the subject. "Maybe she knows him, or maybe she was late for something, or maybe she was just being weird."  
  
"Yeah, I guess, but nobody knows this guy, if she was late she wouldn't have just been sitting there, and she's never been weird before."  
  
Doc, who had just appeared from nowhere, as he was good at, spoke, showing a scary display of knowledge.  
  
"Evhert was a con-man, who was convicted of the Kidnapping and Assault of a young girl, who after he also finished off her parents, disappeared, fearing for her life. Evhert has also been blacklisted by the ZBC, for trying to attack an unarmed zoid pilot. Naomi could know him either from the kidnapping or attack, and finally." he trailed of out of breath.  
  
"AND?" The entire team prompted him, now entangled in his story  
  
"And, has anyone seen my blade-liger model instructions?"  
  
They all yelled a resounding, "No!" and Doc, dodging a plate thrown by Leena, ducked out of the room.  
  
***************************Naomi's apartment*****************************  
  
Naomi was sitting in a chair, wearing loose pants and her normal shirt, with a gun cocked on the table beside her. Her hair was still loosely held back in a bun, exposing her pale face, lip bleeding from being bitten nervously. She murmured under her breath,  
  
"He'll be coming, I know it! But I'm not a defenseless little girl anymore."  
  
Her door swung open and she turned, gun pointed straight for the doorway. She looked wildly down the barrel, aiming for her worst nightmare, straight into the shocked faces of the Blitz team. 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: be patient, Brad and Naomi get together (fluff in this chapter) in chappy 6. Thanx to all my reviewers! *Sniffle* GET ME A TISSUE!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned zoids all the guys (besides Jamie cause I luv him) would run around in pink flannel nighties with bunnies and teddies on them.  
  
Aren't you glad I don't?  
  
CHAPTER 3  
  
Brad lunged forward, grabbing the barrel of the gun and pointing it to the side, just in time, as the window shattered, sending glass, like deadly needles, flying into the apartment.  
  
Bit yelled, "Are you trying to kill us or do you just like firing guns at people?!"  
  
Naomi looked back, white as a sheet, just as surprised, "I didn't fire."  
  
Before Bit could say something rash, Jamie cut in, "Bit, she's right, the shot came from outside, if Naomi shot the glass would be outside the window, not in."  
  
"Yeah and random crazy people just happened to fire at us off the street!"  
  
Naomi murmured so soft they had to lean in to hear, "You're right about crazy."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
She looked up, a feral look in her eyes, "This attack has been carefully planned, they have found me at last. You guys need to leave, it's not safe to be around me."  
  
Leena pushed to the front, angry. "Listen Naomi, you and me don't always get along but there is on way in hell I'm going to leave you here to die."  
  
She took Naomi by the wrist and tried to pull her to the door. Naomi resisted, pulling her wrist out of Leena's vice-like grip muttering, "Thank you defense training."  
  
Doc pointed out, "Naomi, at least at the base you'll be better protected. I'm sure Harry, if we tell him Leena is the one they are after, will give us some guards."  
  
Naomi stood straight and proud, as if completely resigned to her fate. "No."  
  
The Blitz team began to get angry, clamoring absurdly. But not even Jamie predicted that Doc would be the one to do something really stupid. He picked up the empty coffee pot from the counter and brought it down squarely on top of her head. Naomi looked enraged before all she saw was darkness. And off, in the darkened apartment across the street, the sniper assassin cursed.  
  
***************************Hover-cargo**********************************  
  
Naomi woke, blinded by the bright florescent bulbs. A whimper escaped her lips before she could stop it. She stood, leaning on the wall for support, and looked around. Where was she? The room was empty, albeit a door and countless containers of food. A dark shape at the door, Naomi whipped around, blood draining from her face, head pounding. Brad entered slowly, assured that Naomi wasn't going to attack him as soon as he opened the door. Naomi sat, stiff and angry, and asked, "Where am I, why am I here, and why the hell can't you respect a dead-girl-walking?  
  
Brad looked down with sympathy, and told her, "You're in Leena's pantry. You're here so we can protect you. We don't think you're a dead-girl- walking. But before you ask anything else, who is trying to kill you and why?"  
  
Naomi looked at him, tears filling her eyes, 'Okay, but first you have to PROMISE not to tell anyone."  
  
"Promise."  
  
Naomi lay her head in her hands, hunched over, almost childlike. "Ok. I was fourteen and Evhert was my English teacher. One day, he told me to stay after class. I got in trouble a lot so I did. He grabbed me and put a knife to my throat. He said if I screamed he would kill me. He walked me out to his car and shoved me in. I knew no one would be looking for me, I always stayed out late, and I wasn't a very good kid. He took me to the ocean where he tied my feet and hands. He dropped me off the pier, but lucky for me, the ropes caught on a nail and freed my feet. I swam to shore and hitched a ride home. But when I got home, he was finishing off my parents. My dad was almost dead and he was talking. He told me that Evhert had battered my mom and killed her. Then my dad died. They were killed because they were good pilots and I was getting to be good at it so I changed my name and identity. And that's it, end of story, except that now he knows where I am and I will be next. All because he can't take the fact my parents beat him in a zoid championship. That's when he attacked my mom the first time. So I will die and nobody can do anything about it. I don't want to die yet. There is so much I haven't done!"  
  
Brad watched her rapid descent from proud zoid pilot to crying heap on the floor. He hugged her and kept hugging her until they both fell asleep.  
  
A/N: Now I wanna' see that!!!!! Awww. 0;) 


	4. Chapter 4

Rynn- Hi people! Thanx for all your reviews. *Hands out cookies* I am so glad this fic is getting a good response and here is a long chappy. Be happy and do a little dance.  
  
CHAPTER 4  
  
*Dream*  
  
Naomi was running down a dimly lit hallway. She looked to both sides, all she could see were the faces of her parents, dying or in agony. All she could hear was Evhert whispering in his raspy voice, barely above a whisper, "Naoomi. Naooomi." all she could smell was the reek of rotting flesh. All she could taste was the salty flavor of blood. Her hands were tied, like when Evhert had kidnapped her. Suddenly she fell through the dark, shiny floor. it was warm and bright. Even though she was free falling she didn't feel afraid. Suddenly she landed.  
  
*End*  
  
Naomi woke, her face in dark fabric. It was warm like the room in her dream. She looked up, Brad had his arms around her, but more importantly she was alive! Relief flooded her, but just for a moment, as she remembered the previous night. Evhert was still after her, she was still being hunted, and worse, Brad was only hugging her because he felt sorry for her. Tears spilled from her eyes as she picked her way out of the room. She didn't know the hovercargo well, but she figured they probably had her under surveillance anyway. She walked aimlessly around until she bumped into Jamie who was feverishly cooking. She tapped him on the shoulder and he shrieked girlishly, throwing his spatula in the air. He turned around, incensed. "Bit, what have I told you about bothering me when I'm cooking?! It's bad enough to have to cook for five normally but today I have to." he stopped when he saw it was Naomi, "Oh, hi Naomi. Your.um.your. your up."  
  
She looked at him feigning innocence, "Yeah, but don't worry about cooking for me, I will be leaving soon anyway."  
  
Bit rushed in, hearing her last sentence, with some rope screaming, "No your not!!!"  
  
Before he could attempt to tie her, which would have resulted in him losing a lot of blood, Naomi raised her hands in mock defeat, "Fine. I will stay until I figure out what to do."  
  
Bit huffily replied, "We not I." before stalking off, losing his chance to be macho.  
  
*****************************Evhert's room*******************************  
  
The messenger cowered on the floor, fearing another vicious slap from Evhert. He whimpered, licking his wounds. He crawled into a corner, concealed in the shadows. Evhert spoke, thinly concealing his anger, "Where is she?"  
  
"At the Blitz team base. It is heavily guarded. She is there with someone who spends much time with her, outside of the group."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Brad Hunter, he is a very good pilot as are all of the Blitz team."  
  
"And yet Naomi does not pilot anymore." He sat back thoughtfully.  
  
The messenger quivered, gulped, and spoke, "Actually, sir, she has gotten her zoid back and we are sorry to inform you that she is a great warrior."  
  
And yet again, slaps rained down upon the weak messenger. He curled up into a fetal position to protect himself from the fists.  
  
Evhert spoke rapidly, "No matter, she is still going to die by my hand."  
  
And the messenger could not deny that he agreed.  
  
*********************************Tauros Base*****************************  
  
The entire team was assembled around the table. All but Naomi, Jamie and Brad were stuffing their faces. Jamie was staring sullenly at the remains of his breakfast, worry creasing his brow. Brad contemplated the depths of his coffee cup, as if it would solve all his problems. Silence emanated from Naomi, causing those around her to be silent as well. Doc finally pulled his face from his toast, gulping down his orange juice from his panda cup he spoke,  
  
"Naomi, we figured that it was Evhert looking for you. And that's great! The police and the ZBC are also looking for him, so all we have to do is keep you alive till then."  
  
Naomi glanced at Brad, who shook his head, telling her he didn't betray her confidence. She looked to all the members of the team, most of whom who were stupidly nodding their heads. Sighing she retorted, "No. He has gotten out of confinement before and has amassed quite a large group of followers. He will keep evading arrest until he has enough power to get anything he wants. But one of the things he wants is to see me dead at his feet. The sniper was only the beginning of the ways he could kill me. No one can help. Just let me be."  
  
After this revelation she looked down at her full plate. When Bit saw that she wasn't going to eat he asked,  
  
"Can I have your pancakes?"  
  
She didn't even crack a smile as she usually would; dipping her head slowly she stood. The door opened with a slow whoosh, like a quiet sigh, and she exited.  
  
****************************The Hangar**********************************  
  
Naomi sat between the crates, hiding from the people who saw light in darkness, people that saw life in a grave. She counted off the zoids in her mind: Brad's shadowfox, Leena's souped-up gunsniper, Jamie's Raynos, her own gunsniper, and Bit's liger.  
  
"Not even an ultimate x can save me now." She murmured.  
  
Bit wasn't different from the knowledge that he was unbeatable, but it caused most zoid battles to cease. Now teams battled merely to solve petty disputes and for bets placed by private corporations. Naomi had stopped fighting even before the information went public, she couldn't find any pleasure in it anymore.  
  
Suddenly her haven in the boxes shifted, she tumbled out. She lay sprawled out on the floor, looking up into the blue eyes of Brad. "Uhhh.. hi?"  
  
She stood up so she was eye to eye. She steeled her will not to cry before speaking,  
  
"Hi and Bye"  
  
She turned before walking towards the far end of the hangar. Brad caught her wrist and turned her to him.  
  
"Why don't you see any shred of hope at all Naomi?"  
  
"Because there is none."  
  
He spoke softly now almost a whisper, comforting.  
  
"There is always hope."  
  
Leena was spying with Doc, he was almost giddy with anticipation, grunted and sighed. Doc said,  
  
"Leena it's not their fault that they are both blind to each other. Give it time."  
  
He would have offered more "helpful" information if they hadn't been knocked over unceremoniously by Harry who was in his tux, bounding through the door screaming "Leena my sweet! I have brought you diamonds and jewels!! Love meeeee..." 


	5. Chapter 5

*******************************Brad's room******************************  
  
Brad was laying sprawled out unceremoniously on his bed, staring at the ceiling. Leena had already disposed of Harry (A/N: I wish!!!) and the rest of the team, albeit Naomi were having a conference on her lack of will. He didn't join in their discussion because he knew, first, Naomi trusted him that he wouldn't plot behind her pack, and second, until she thought she could live, no one could do anything about it. Bored, he let his mind wander. He wondered if Naomi had been hurt worse by Evhert and wasn't telling anyone. But killing her parents and attempting to kill her was almost as bad as it got. His room, which was directly above the hangar, suddenly shook as a zoid fired up. Usually he could tell the zoids start-up sounds apart but this time was different. No breaks just a large powerful zoom. He got up and walked to the hangar. Everything was there except for the worst possible thing to be missing at that point; Naomi's gunsniper. He jumped into the cockpit of the shadowfox, not telling anyone, and set out at almost full speed.  
  
************************************The desert************************** Naomi knew that the Blitz team was having a meeting, which enraged her anyway, but the subject was her, which made it worse, so she left. She was heading towards a cliff, which she had camped near before, to wait until Evhert found her. She didn't know Brad was following; if she had she would have shot him down. She figured that Evhert had a tracker in her zoid so she deposited it in a stand of cactus. Brad had caught up to her long ago and was watching from a safe distance away. She got out of her gunsiper and walked towards the cliff. He got out of the shadowfox and walked forward so he could see. But he walked too close it seemed, for she turned around and said,  
  
"You can come out whoever you are, I have nothing to hide."  
  
Brad emerged rather sheepishly, looking down and shuffling his feet. When she saw it was him she said,  
  
"Don't be embarrassed Brad. Just leave me alone, please."  
  
She spoke almost pleadingly; willing him to follow her request. Brad would have answered if the sight of her hadn't taken his breath away, sucking it and any previously held response away. The sun was setting, making the surrounding rock appear to be molten gold, beautiful anyway, but Naomi took the prize. The sun illuminated her hair, making it look as if flames danced about her head. Her eyes were filled with tears, it appeared as if they themselves were rubies. She stood tall against the background of the cliff and clear sky. Her clothes caught the wind, blowing them out behind her. She looked at him again before turning back to the sharp drop of the cliff. With her feet together, arms outspread she tipped forward, towards the sheer rock face and a painful death. Her eyes closed she leaned farther. Wind gusted past her face and she opened them, expecting to see the way down, but seeing Brad's face instead. He had caught her at the last moment and was holding her gently, as if she could break.  
  
"Brad, if I don't tell you now, I doubt I will ever I."  
  
He didn't let her finish but kissed her instead, as if that would answer any doubts she had. And Naomi returned it with any ounce of energy she had, immersing herself in his kiss. He kissed her gently again before murmuring,  
  
"Isn't that enough to hope for?"  
  
Naomi felt her heart leap before she leaned into his embrace. Burying her face in his chest she murmured,  
  
"It will be what I hope for until the day I die." 


	6. Chapter 6

"Crash!! Kaapow!"  
  
Doc, who was in his teddy bear p.j's, was playing with his models, oblivious to everything but his own distractions. Bit, who lounged in boxers and an undershirt, had his face buried in his parts catalogue and Leena, wearing her pink flannel nightgown, was gnawing on a turkey leg like a wolf. (A/N: Sure it was eight in the morning but hey Leena wouldn't care.) Suddenly Jamie ran in, clearly distressed. He looked at the calm scene around the table before releasing an exasperated sigh and screaming  
  
"Are you guys blind or just incredibly stupid?!"  
  
"Nope"  
  
"Unh-uh"  
  
"Kaboom!"  
  
He looked on, utter shock on his face and said,  
  
"Brad and Naomi are missing and you guys are sitting here eating?"  
  
Bit and Leena mumbled indistinctly before they paused and screamed  
  
"Whadya mean missing!?"  
  
"Both zoids are missing and I can't make any radio contact."  
  
Leena smiled, evil grin on her face, before jumping up and pulling Bit out of the booth by the ear.  
  
"C'mon Bit let's go!"  
  
********************************The Desert******************************* Naomi lay in Brad's arms, her head on his chest. They were leaned up against the shadowfox's side, watching the desert around them come to life.  
  
"Brad?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
He kissed the top of her crimson head and pulled his arms tighter around her.  
  
"If I were to die this very moment, I wouldn't care, because I have your kiss to keep"  
  
"That and my heart."  
  
Naomi shifted so she looked in to his pristine blue eyes. She smiled slightly and pulled herself up, kissing him. Their kiss was long and sweet, savored by two who knew it's worth. Brad mumbled grudgingly  
  
"I guess we better get back to the base."  
  
She murmured drowsily  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because if we don't they'll come looking for us. They would never let us live it down."  
  
"Oh yeah."  
  
They got up slowly and got a drink of water from a canteen Brad had stored in the fox. They climbed into their zoids cockpits. The com screen blared angrily, bright red. Brad opened to see a very tired, very angry Jamie. His message was loud enough for Naomi to hear in her gunsniper.  
  
"Brad where the heck are you? No message, no note, you just leave. Naomi better be there with you. Ergh. just come back."  
  
Naomi tried to stifle her laugh behind her hand but it rose from her, pure and loud. After it was done she fell back and said  
  
"Oh I haven't laughed in years"  
  
They headed back, in lighter moods than when they left.  
  
************************Tauros Base******************************  
  
"We were at the cliff, really."  
  
"Uh-huh."  
  
Leena looked at Naomi cynically, waiting for her to spill. She stared coolly back, eyes taunting.  
  
"Oh and next time you and Bit want to have a make out session, close the door. "  
  
Leena recoiled like she had been bitten, blushing and looking to see if anyone else had heard. Naomi smiled into her cup at the affect. Brad was off in town with Bit, who wanted more parts and Jamie was sitting in the tactic room, messing with his new simulator. Doc, who had been shamed by not knowing how to swim, was at the recreation center, learning. Leena stuck out her tongue and exited quickly.  
  
*************************Dinner**************************************  
  
The table shook with the loud chorus of "Feed us, feed us, feed us, feedus, feedus, feeedus!!!  
  
Jamie shook his head; they were hopeless. He put the pasta on the table and collapsed into his seat.  
  
Brad had to fight for the half plate he got, Bit had practically inhaled the entire thing. He rose, gazing at Naomi for a minute before exiting. Naomi crumpled her napkin and put it on her plate, before she too exited. Leena looked at Bit, her gaze loaded with messages.  
  
A/N: THE NEXT CHAPTER CONAINS ADULT THEMES, ANYONE UNDER 15 RESTRICTED. 


	7. Chapter 7

*THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS ADULT THEMES, ANYONE UNDER 15 RESTRICTED*  
  
Brad pushed Naomi against the wall, his hands on her shoulders. His mouth roved over her neck, covering her in kisses. Her hands rested on his chest, slowly unbuttoning the blue fabric. She entwined her fingers in his hair, the softness against her. He brought his lips to hers, their tongues dancing across each other's. His hands resided on her hips, pulling her closer. When they parted for air, Naomi winked at Brad, her mouth near his ear she whispered  
  
"Shh."  
  
She took his hands and led him to her room. They were there quickly; the hallways were deserted. His hands roamed over her breasts, unzipping her shirt. She pulled off his tunic, almost gasping at the masculine body before her. She kissed him savagely, biting his lip. Her skirt dropped to the floor with the rest of her garments. Brad was now nearly enraged with wanting her, he burned with desire. As the last item of clothing was thrown nonchalantly he pulled her to the bed. She stifled a moan as he filled her, giving her strength with his seed. She thought, "I can face anything now, I am untouchable, only Brad has me or will. All I want is here." (I know it was short but it was the first one I ever wrote so deal with it ^__^)  
  
Though they both lost virginity that night they gained more, love and an almost complete peace. Morning broke over the plateau, filling Naomi's room with light. She got up quietly, Brad was still asleep. She was startled by the missing part of her routine, the undressing before showering. She was naked but didn't mind that much. She opened the taps and stepped carefully into the tub. She had finished washing her hair and was lathering her hands when a hand shot through the curtain, grabbing her hips. She almost screamed but was stopped as she gathered breath by Brad kissing her gently. The water splashed down on them, warm rain. Everywhere his hands touched her it felt like he started a fire in her. She burned for him, her hands skilled in making him thirst. Both of their releases were simultaneous, they gasped for air. She kissed him again gently before toweling off. She brushed her teeth, washing away Brad's taste. She coiled her hair and dressed. Brad hugged her, entwining his hands around her waste, and spoke "We might want to keep 'us' under wraps for a while. The gang would be merciless and it could be used against us."  
  
Even though they tried to conceal it suspicions were roused by any who had eyes. They both had a sheen to them, glowing and resplendent. Their eyes rarely left each other's; locked in a gaze. Doc chose to ignore it, childishly believing it would pass. Bit looked at Leena, darkness in his glance. Leena put a finger to her lips. Jamie watched the scene before him, concealing his laughter.  
  
"Ergh."  
  
A low moan sounded. Jamie looked up, there it was again. A shrill scream erupted from Leena; she leapt up almost overturning the table. Only then did the rest of the group notice Naomi, slumped over and barely breathing.  
  
******************************Hospital***************************** The doctor peered over the rims of his glasses, reading Naomi's test chart. He spoke, voice falsely smooth.  
  
"She was poisoned by a large amount of silver nitrate, absorbed through pores, she was sweating most likely, and carried to the heart. Also she had some bruising in, umm." He motioned to below the waistline and the entire team stared at Brad. He ignored them and jumped off his chair and grabbed the physician by the collar. He growled  
  
"Now, tell me, is she going to be all right?"  
  
The surgeon was unperturbed by this outburst. His voice dripped with a horrible sincerity. "If she recovers it will be a miracle. She has about a 40% chance of survival but you can see her."  
  
They burst into the room, Brad leading. They stood stone still as they saw her, mouths gasping for air. Naomi lay on a bed, tubes coming from more places on her body than they deemed possible. She was gasping for every breath, chest shuddering horribly as she exhaled. A nurse entered bearing a tray laden with syringes. She selected a tube and shot a clear liquid into the narrow passage. It shot through and entered Naomi's body. The effect was quick, Naomi tried to scream and fight as blood poured from wounds she didn't know she had. The numbing affect wore off Leena first as she fainted dead away. Brad was next he screamed  
  
"What the hell did you do?"  
  
The nurse looked back calmly.  
  
"We need to rid her of contaminated blood, it's done."  
  
Brad pulled a chair up next to the bed; he kissed Naomi's hands and watched her struggle to breathe.  
  
******************************Tauros base*****************************  
  
Bit lifted Leena gently from the back seat of the jeep. Cradling her to his chest, he laid her on the couch. Doc watched, smirking. Jamie had gone into Naomi's room, looking for anything that could of poisoned her. "Absorbed through pores." the doctor's words rang in his head. He checked for pill bottles, didn't find any, and tested the food with a test kit that a pretty young nurse, with long, turquoise hair had given him (A/N: HINT, HINT!!!!!) nothing. Steady dripping roused him from his thoughts. He walked into the bathroom and saw the shower dripping. He turned it off but recoiled at the strange smell. He followed it to the showerhead, it was loose. He unscrewed it meticulously. He picked up a small baggy, filled with a cloudy white liquid. He tested it, silver nitrate. He ran to tell the others.  
  
"You guys, Naomi was poisoned from it being dispersed into her shower water, I think."  
  
He stopped mid-sentence and looked around. The room was dead silent. Leena looked up, tears running slowly from her violet eyes. Bit wiped his face on his sleeve.  
  
"Guys.?"  
  
Doc, somber for once, watched the young member and spoke voice low and husky.  
  
"Jaime, it's Naomi she."  
  
OOH.. Cliffy!!!!! I feel so evil. Wait, wait.don't kill me!! Vote for life or death; e-mail me at smileyface9215@msn.com to decide. Will brad loose the love of his life? Will Evhert succeed? Is romance in the air for Jaime? And are Bit and Leena really together? And why am I asking you these questions? Find out of vote. 


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Ok I only got one vote and it was for life so Naomi is gonna' live. HELL YEAH!! So.*brain dead*.. Um. on to the story!  
Quote: don't say a word, I know you feel the same, Just give me a sign. Say anything, Please don't walk away, I know you want to stay.  
  
-Good Charlotte, don't say a word  
Fire in Shadow  
  
"Jamie it's Naomi she suffered cardiac arrest and she's in emergency surgery. We don't know if she's going to make it." Jamie looked at him in shock, his mouth wide open.  
  
"No doc.no.that can't be right." Leena burst out  
  
"You idiot! You're not making this any easier! She's gonna die and we cant do anything about it!" Jamie closed his mouth abruptly and sat down next to doc in a grim silence.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Romeo City Hospital*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Brad paced around the door of the emergency room, wearing out the soles of his shoes. How long had it been? Was Naomi ok? The doctor closed the door quietly behind him. He took off his large circular glasses and began polishing them furiously. Brad asked nervously,  
  
"Is she ok?" the doctor shook his head. It seemed that, since he didn't know, he had sealed Naomi's fate. Just then the gurney was wheeled out. Brad gasped and dry retched. Could this really be the beautiful, radiant Naomi of last night and all the times before? Her hair was escaping its bun and hung limply around her head. Her eyes were half open and dull, they wouldn't focus. Her skin was so pale, like the moon at dawn; luminescent and slick with sweat. She was gasping and coughing, the only hint that she was still clinging to life on this earth. He held back his tears and the compulsion to scream. The gurney disappeared down the hall. The doctor looked at him intently.  
  
"The surgery went smoothly but we had to try multiple times to restart her heart and breathing. There is dead tissue in the brain; we only have to hope she wakes up completely. She will be put in a private room for the night" Brad nodded and bolted down the hall to a payphone.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*The Tauros base~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The phone rang but no one moved. They looked at each other in silence, knowing that this call could mean the death of one of their closest friends. Finally Leena picked it up and spoke coldly.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Leena this is Brad." His voice shook and trembled; Leena prepared herself for the worst.  
  
"Naomi went through surgery okay. There is some damage to her brain so we need to pray that she'll wake up." Relief showed on Leena's pale visage. The rest of the people exhaled happily, knowing that the first hurdle had been overcome.  
  
"She's been moved to a room for the night so I'll be staying here. Don't wait up."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Evhert's room~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The masked figure stood in front of the mastermind of this scheme. Evhert spoke with a smugness that only a corrupted mind could manage.  
  
"So she is dead?"  
  
"Yes, sir." He sat back, rubbing his hands together in thought.  
  
"So I have killed off the Flugel line. This will show what happens to those who disobey me. Excellent." he trailed off and was ready to speak when a messenger shot in, breathless.  
  
"Sir!" he stopped out of breath, and bent down, gasping. Evhert signaled to the masked man who exited. He watched the messenger for a few minutes while he caught his breath.  
  
"Sir, Miss Flugel, she.she woke up. I don't know how but she's at the hospital with Mr. Hunter. The good news is that she was weakened and will be at the base for a while." Evhert punched the messenger viciously, drawing blood. He spoke voice like slate.  
  
"And that is good news?" The messenger stammered.  
  
"Uh.umm."  
  
"Never mind. Bring Miss Flugel to me." The messenger nodded meekly and slunk out.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Romeo City Hospital~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Are you sure your ok?" Brad was wheeling Naomi out of the hospital. She would be in a wheelchair for a while, or at least until she recovered the feeling in her legs. Jamie and doc had come with the car to the hospital to pick her up. She smiled at them and slowly pushed herself out of the wheelchair. She slid into the back beside Brad. He kissed her cheek and put his arms around her. She smiled and laid her head on his shoulder. Doc started up the car and drove off towards the base.  
  
NEXT CHAPTER: the next chapter is the beginning of the end. Sneak peak:  
  
Naomi screamed as she felt her life draining away in the pool of blood at her feet. Then she realized it; she was dying, and Evhert was the one killing her. "Brad." She whispered as she sank to the floor.. 


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: This is the angsty last chapter of Fire in Shadow. There are two ending you can chose from, the angsty one and the happy one.  
  
To the Crimson Comet: sorry for the cliffhanger. I won't do it again.  
  
Blah radio communication  
Fire in Shadow  
  
Naomi was sitting on the couch listening to the conversations around her. Leena and Bit were furiously arguing over whose cookie he was eating and Naomi was awaiting the screams of pain. Jamie was messing with a book of comics and Doc was running around going "Whoosh the pteras swoops!" Naomi smiled, all the familiar noises. She realized how long she had been at the base, which she now thought of as home. No, she thought with her eyes closed, home is wherever Brad is. As if on cue Brad walked in and sat down next to her. She pulled her feet up onto the couch and laid her head on his shoulder. He smiled and stroked her hair. Just then Bit said "Oooh." and poked Leena. They both looked at the couple and smiled childishly. Brad ignored them and went back to watching Naomi.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 5:00 am *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Naomi woke from the absence of Brad's body beside hers. She shot upright and looked around. She calmed down a bit and walked out of her room. Naomi looked in the living room and dining room. Then she saw a light in the kitchen, shining under the door crack. She opened it slowly and released the breath that had been pent up. It was Brad, making coffee. She slowly walked up beside him, he turned around and smiled. She asked him,  
  
"Do you always get up this early?" He smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist.  
  
"Yeah, but why are you up?" She kissed him softly,  
  
"Because you weren't there." He kissed her neck, with his arms still entwined around her waist.  
  
"I'll be back in a minute." She put on a pout face,  
  
"Okay, but hurry." And walked out. He gazed longingly after her for a moment before turning back to the coffee maker.  
  
Naomi walked slowly down the halls down to Brad's room. The door slid open and she walked in. Something wasn't right, she stood still. A steady even breathing emanated from the room. She spoke,  
  
"Hello?" and was about to turn on the light when she felt a gloved hand cover her mouth. She couldn't even scream as she felt a needle plunging into her arm. And then all she saw was darkness.  
  
Naomi swam through the depths of unconsciousness and moaned as she slowly opened her garnet eyes. Where was she? She looked down and saw a thin trickle of blood running down her arm. She pressed her palm to it to stop the bleeding. She tried to stand but realized that her feet were bound and that she was sitting in a chair. She tried to kick the chair out from under her but a raspy voice, one that haunted her nightmares, sounded from the shadows.  
  
"Ah, ah, ah. Now we can't have that can we?" Naomi screamed as all of her memories came back, the kidnapping, the murder.  
  
"Evhert!" she yelled, "Come out and show yourself so I can beat the crap out of you."  
  
Evhert emerged from the thick shadows. He was exactly as she remembered him to be, the haggard yellow face, the red eyes and stubbly beard.  
  
"Well, Miss Flugel, I'm going to have fun with you." She looked at him in defiance. He circled the chair,  
  
"So fiery and so beautiful." He trailed off, watching her intently. Then he shot out a hand and grasped her chin. She wanted to bite his hand off. He put his face near hers, his horrible breath coming in wheezes. She said between clenched teeth.  
  
"You touch me and I swear I'll kill you." He smiled and said  
  
"Like this?" and he put his mouth over hers. He forced his tongue into her mouth and searched it. She wanted to throw up, he pulled back and spat. Then he took her hands and tied them behind the chair. Naomi fought to keep her pulse down. He circled her again, chuckling all the while. Then he spoke again,  
  
"First I'll cut you and let you bleed, and when your dead I'll sleep with your cold, stiff, corpse." Naomi did throw up now, all the contents of her stomach spilling onto the floor. Then Evhert spoke from behind her,  
  
"Here I'll take your mind off your stomach." Naomi felt the slashes on her arms but kept sitting up, looking for an escape. The room became dark and her eyes swam. Then she realized the ropes binding her arms were slipping. She focused all her energy on working them off. Then Evhert was in front of her; she kept looking up like she wasn't focusing on the ropes. His knife scraped under her chin as he tilted her face up. His knife dripped with blood, her blood, as he cut her cheek. She felt the blood running down her face. Her arms were free and she savagely punched him. He staggered back,  
  
"You bitch!" and cut her ankle. Naomi screamed as she felt her life draining away in the pool of blood at her feet. "Brad." she whispered as she slid from the chair to the floor. She thought to herself, Brad I'm doing this for you, as she stood up and picked up the chair. Evhert laughed,  
  
"Oh, little Naomi's going to hurt me..." she smiled and laughed back,  
  
"Yeah I am. Now go to hell you bastard." She slammed the chair down on his head and stayed conscious long enough to hear his neck snap.  
  
Jamie you see anything? Leena frantically asked. Jamie looked down at the barren landscape.  
  
No. How about Bit or Brad? Bit circled the base, looking for clues. He spoke excitedly  
  
Yeah, here's some tracks from a godulas. Brad didn't answer, he hadn't spoken since they discovered Naomi was missing, just set off as fast as he could go. The rest of the team followed. They reached an old abandoned hotel. Jamie spoke,  
  
We should all take a floor. They spread out running from room to room. Frantically kicking open doors, they called as they opened each one, "Nope." Brad reached the last door of all of them. The rest of the group was behind him; they wanted to let him go in alone. The door creaked open with a tired sigh and he walked into the dark interior. The first thing he saw was a body, with its neck hanging at a grotesque angle. Next to the body was a splintered chair, ropes still clinging to it. And then he saw her, Naomi, lying in the middle of a pool of blood. He fell to his knees next to her, cradling her limp body to his chest. She gasped and vomited blood. She looked at him, a small smile on her lips,  
  
"Brad, I love." her eyes clouded over and she fell limp in his arms. He picked her up, shocked, and called to Jamie,  
  
"Get an ambulance!!" then he sat back down on the floor, holding her. He kissed her forehead, with blood starting to dry on it.  
  
"Naomi," he whispered, "It's alright, you did good, you did good." He trailed off sobs breaking in his throat.  
  
"Oh god Naomi, why did you have to die? I can't go on without you." He stayed clutching her slender form until the ambulances arrived. 


	10. ending 1 angst

Fire in Shadow: Ending 1  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~The funeral~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The sun shone on the hills as they said goodbye. Brad looked at her pale face, the small smile still on her lips. His tears splashed onto her battle outfit, they had all decided that she would want to be buried as the person she was. He took her cold hand and kissed it, slipping the ring onto her finger. He whispered to her body.  
  
"I was hoping I would get to ask you in person, but you left before I could. I wanted you to marry me Naomi, to be mine forever." Then he stood back with the rest of the blitz team and Leon as the word was given. Flames engulfed her body as she turned to ashes. Brad cried but could still see the flames through the tears. They tipped her ashes into a small capsule and lit it, standing back to watch it disappear into the sky, such was the burial given to Naomi, The Crimson Comet.  
  
A/N: ok I guess no epilogue but there is one for the alternate ending. I realize that this was really angsty (I cried when I wrote it) but I thought I had too much happiness in the others. Yeah it is that messed up. 


	11. ending 2 happy

A/N: alright. This is the happy one. If you want an epilogue tell me. This is right after the ambulances pick Naomi up.  
  
Fire in Shadow: Ending 2  
  
Brad looked after the ambulances that were disappearing into the desert. The sirens wail was still pounding in his ears. The rest of the team stood behind him, Leena put a hand on his shoulder,  
  
"Brad, I'm sorry." He looked back at them for a second and went back to watching the ambulances. Only a cloud of dust marked where they were. He thought, damn it, if Naomi doesn't make it I don't know what I'll do. He climbed into the cockpit and set off to the hospital.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*the Hospital~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ It had been a week since the near death of Naomi. Evhert had been filed as dead and cremated. No one came to his service. But Naomi's hospital room was filled to bursting with flowers, cards, and people. The only time it wasn't crammed with visitors was at night, when it was usually just Brad or Brad and Leon. Leon had returned as soon as he got the news, and had cried as much as the rest of them when Naomi hadn't woken up after several transfusions. Jamie, Leena, Leon, and Brad all had the same blood type as Naomi and had donated blood. Now she was in a coma, lying motionless. The only difference to when Brad had found her on the brink of death was her cuts had healed and the ring on the nightstand table. It was three in the morning and Brad was watching Naomi. He ran a hand down her cheek and kissed her forehead. He took her hands and looked out the window. A comet streaked past the window, fiery and brilliant. Just like my Naomi, he thought. He walked back over to the chair by her bed and sat down. He whispered into her ear, like all the times before.  
  
"Naomi, you know I don't want you to leave but if it's too much for you, then you can let go," he choked up but finished his sentence. "You can fly, fly like the comet you are." He closed his eyes to keep the tears from falling, but was stopped by a voice,  
  
"I'm not dead yet Hunter." He opened them slowly; Naomi was sitting up tears running down her face. Her voice quivered,  
  
"Oh Brad." He hugged her as she buried her face in his chest and listened to the steady heartbeat. He kissed her and she returned it as much as she could. Their tears mingled as they both sat back. Brad picked up the ring from the table.  
  
"Naomi, will you marry me?" She had looked on in shock for a second before screaming,  
  
"Oh my god!" and nodding with tears running again down her face. A nurse who had come running when Naomi had screamed peeked in; Naomi and Brad were locked in a passionate kiss. She closed the door quietly all smiles, to call the Tauros Base.  
  
A/N: how was that for medium WAFFY-ness? Do you want an epilogue? If you do just say so. 


	12. Epilogue for Ending 2 Happy

Jazz music wafted over the deserts and the scent of lavender and roses filled the air. The feet of all the guests graced the honey wood of the dance floor as they swept over it in their gowns and suits. Leena and Bit were dancing together, amid many stares. She rested her head on his shoulder and murmured,  
  
"I forgive you for all the cookies you ate." He smiled and wrapped his arms around her. Jamie and Pierce were sitting at a table, laughing about something or other. Leon and Chris Tasker were also dancing, Kelly and Jack beside them. Naomi smiled and wrapped her arms around Brad's neck as they danced. She remembered their vows, Brad had gone first,  
  
"Naomi, I realize now that I always loved you, but it took almost losing you too many times for me to finally get enough courage to ask you to marry me. And all of you know I'm not good at all that romantic, fluffy stuff so I just wanted to say that I love you and always will." Naomi hadn't cried but Doc had been sniffling, finally shouting,  
  
"Oh it's so romantic!" and plopping down on the floor like a toddler. Naomi had taken a deep breath and said,  
  
"Brad, you stuck by me through thick and thin, through heaven and hell, and you always kept me going when I couldn't do it for myself. And now it's like I can finally exhale. Everything's good and I love you."  
  
The preacher started the long "I do's", but the couple had requested that one be removed; the "till death do you part." And after that was finished the preacher had smiled, closed the bible, and said,  
  
"You may kiss the bride." Brad had smirked and grabbed her by the waist, tossing her up. He caught her in his strong arms and kissed her, amid the cheers, flowers, and flashes of a hundred cameras. Leena had been so focused on the bouquet but Chris Tasker caught it. She had glanced sidelong at Leon, who was grinning mischievously. Naomi nearly laughed as she was held in Brad's strong arms. This didn't feel real, like a dream or possibly heaven. But now it was time for them to go. They ran discreetly to the shadowfox and jumped into the cockpit, shedding their formal clothes on the way. Naomi smiled and said,  
  
"I hate dresses." Brad laughed and kissed her, and didn't stop when Bit's face appeared on the com-link. When they broke apart Bit said,  
  
"No one noticed, we're timing how long it will take them." Naomi exhaled happily. Leena was crying and said,  
  
"Congratulations you guys! I love you both to pieces." Jamie just smiled and gave them a wave. Brad turned off the com-link and turned to Naomi.  
  
"Ready to go?" "Always ready." And they disappeared into the deserts of zi. 


	13. Credits

This is where I am going to thank all of the people who need thanking, and some who don't.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*VERY faithful Reviewers~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The Crimson Comet: you reviewed every chapter, and your stories kept me going.  
  
Shadowwolf: you reviewed every chapter and almost all of them made me laugh.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~other reviewers~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Nabooru  
  
Naomi Flugel  
  
Bloody phoenix  
  
Drakora Master  
  
Sailor zi  
  
Mia Winner Kasshu-queen of war  
  
Lunatari  
  
JaNiKa  
  
Kaomi Vesuvius  
  
Pran  
  
Goten0040  
  
Dara  
  
Mallet_gal  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
To my computer, I named him Bob. Thank you for not exploding when I write for five hours straight.  
  
I'm done, but not with Brad & Naomi! I already have two more, Cracked and A shared fantasy. So yeah, have fun with it.  
  
~*Rynn Abhorsen*~ 


End file.
